jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sector Zero
Sector Zero is a location in The Lost Frontier. A remote part of the planet all but destroyed by a mysterious vortex and haunted by ghosts, this place has become known as a ship graveyard for its abundance of debris tumbling about in the sky as if there were no gravity. When Jak and Keira find the second coordinate sphere for their eco seeker, they discover a third sphere to be retrieved at the Sector. However, as Jak emerges from the vortex the group is ambushed by the once-ally-turned-adversary Duke Skyheed, manning his newly-equipped battleship the [[ACS Behemoth|ACS Behemoth]]. History Sector Zero, which is never mentioned by name by a character, was the location of the third and final coordinate sphere required by the eco seeker, the signal of which was masked by the second coordinate sphere. Keira initially had trouble finding the signal, presumably due to the Sector's range, though finally locked on to it and deduced that it was at the bottom of the vortex. Upon arrival, Jak entered the vortex and had to fight his way through to the coordinate sphere, past ghost pirate defenses and several pulsating, spiked mines, as well as large boulders and random debris. Upon emerging, however, Jak and the Phantom Blade was ambushed by Skyheed and his [[ACS Behemoth|ACS Behemoth]], alongside his new weapons package "Skyheed Bravo Niner". It is unknown how Skyheed knew the coordinate sphere would be at the Sector without being in possession of the seeker itself. It is possible (but unconfirmed) that at this time Klout was already on the Aeropans' payroll; or, Skyheed was monitoring Sector Zero and detected the Phantom Blade's presence. While Jak was successful in fending off the Behemoth's initial attack, after docking Jak was greeted with the news that the Behemoth had grappled on to the Blade, and thus he had to defend its upper deck from Aeropan boarders. The attack involved Aeropan commandos, hull turrets, and Aeropan gunships which delivered an arsenal of machine gun fire and heavy rockets. Jak had to use on-foot combat, and the galleon's lob cannons and rapid-fire turrets, to combat the respective threats, and was successful in doing so. After this the Phantom Blade left and the Sector was not featured again. Geography Hub Sector Zero is a rather strange area, situated in the middle of nowhere beyond the Brink, with nothing in sight along the horizon. This could be due to it being the most unfinished locale in the game, having not been built by the Precursors, and/or due to the eco shortage which could have caused the vortex in the middle. Its perimeters seem to be marked by groupings of large and malformed rock structures, which are also present within the perimeter, as there are no other structures such as these seen beyond the area. Keira stated that the signal given off by the coordinate sphere at the bottom of the vortex (see below) was very weak, which suggests the Sector is a long way from the Brink. Throughout the Sector, numerous floating shipwrecks can be seen tumbling about in the sky, suggesting a lack of gravity near the area. It is unknown why the wreckages washed up here in particular, as the vortex itself does not seem to pull the pieces that are near it. However, Keira did describe it as an "old ship graveyard", so they could have been placed here deliberately or as a natural feat of the planet. Said wrecks include Sky Raiders, Aeropan heavy fighters, Aeropan gunships, and the Phantom Blade's propellor and thruster engines. Inside the vortex itself there are also Aeropan gunships, Aeropan bombers, and random parts of the [[ACS Behemoth|ACS Behemoth]]. Sector Zero is notably haunted by ghosts, namely ghost pirates. These ghosts also pilot ghostly Sky Raiders, which act as enemies despite being allies in the natural realm. The most notable of these is the Ghostly Ace Thick McRunfast, whose soul remains roused by the fact that he had lost his treasure. The ghosts are identical in appearance to the non-ghost pirates and raiders, except are a translucent, glowing green. Sector Zero does have a monochromatic green cast to the area, however, so it could be that the ghosts are simply translucent. It is unknown why there is only one type of ghost or why they are pirates in particular. The only natural environmental feature at the Sector other than the rocks are dark eco crystals, which grow on said rocks. The resident Precursor statue, which straddles the south-east and south-west quadrants atop a plateau within the largest rock in the quadrant, is responsible for the side mission involving the crystals. Vortex Most notably, however, is a massive vortex in the center of the Sector, which has destroyed the place it once was. The vortex opening sits along the top of a bottomless, foggy depth, pulling the fog and strange green energy towards a glowing white wormhole. The inside of the wormhole is littered with the aforementioned wreckages, large cracked boulders with glowing green energy inside, pulsating spiked mines, and a high concentration of ghost pirates which will periodically eject from their planes towards Jak, to act as a sort of kamikaze defense. It is unknown why the defenses are so heavy, as the only thing at the end of the vortex is a small rock formation, at the center of which is the last coordinate sphere. Exiting the vortex is different from entering, as it is a much faster route and the circumference is a green, foggy energy as opposed to a streaking white energy. Gallery Sector Zero map.png|Sector Zero map. Notes ; Footnotes ; Citations Category:Locations in The Lost Frontier